


The Adventures of Princess Callum.

by AllHailYou



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: M/M, Soft boys back at it again, teeth rotting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 23:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20713979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllHailYou/pseuds/AllHailYou
Summary: Based on another prompt from Tumblr."i love your writing! could you please write a fic where callum and ben spend the night in looking after lexi?"





	The Adventures of Princess Callum.

It was a Friday night, the day after Halloween and Lexi was certainly still feeling the Halloween spirit. Perhaps due to the unhealthy amount of sugar she had consumed throughout the day since it was the school holidays, she hadn’t needed to go in. Lola had the right idea by making herself scarce for the evening, leaving Ben to deal with the sugar rushed seven year old.

Thankfully, Callum had decided to make an appearance at the right time. Callum and Lexi had quickly become best friends and it was wonderful. Ben hadn’t seen Callum look so relaxed and happy since his PTSD had come back. Lexi was over the moon to have someone else to play with. Ben had spent hours watching them play Princesses and Dragons. Today, it seemed, it was Callum’s turn to be the princess and if you think Ben had snapped a picture or two to use as blackmail later, then you’re so right. 

Ben always ended up being the Knight. He’d pretended to slay Callum more times than he could count over the few weeks that they’d started “dating”. He wouldn’t lie and say it wasn’t a lot of fun. He got to be the child now that he never got to when he was actually a child. This was not the “Macho Mitchell” way. He knew he probably shouldn’t after being shot but he couldn’t deny his little girl.

Callum was sat on the dining room table, pretending to cower away from the Lexi, looking utterly ridiculous in a small sparkly blue cape and a tiara, while the girl ran around the table roaring followed closely by Ben, pretending that she was far too fast for him. Eventually picking her up as she squealed happily.

“Does the dragon agree to stop terrorising poor Princess Callum?” He asked as he tickled her. 

“Daddy, put me down!” She giggled, wriggling in his arms, “I promise to stop.” 

“Do we believe her?” Ben asked, turning his head to look at Callum, who looked like he was thinking very intensely about the question. 

“I believe her,” Callum concluded after a moment, sounding very serious. The corner of Ben’s mouth twitched. He couldn’t get over how adorable his boyfriend was. “Thank you so much for saving me, Sir Ben. You are my hero.” He smiled, pretending to swoon. 

Ben placed Lexi back on the floor who looked like she was beginning to crash. It was definitely way past her bedtime. Holding out his hand to help Callum down from the table.  
“You’re welcome, Princess Callum,” Ben replied, managing to keep a straight face. He was quite proud of himself for doing so, smiling at the man.

“You have to kiss now,” Lexi said in a matter of fact voice, looking between the two of them. 

Callum and Ben shared a look between each other, and then Lexi who had her hands placed on her hips as she waited. They pressed a quick peck to each others lips, before taking a step back. They weren’t used to PDA in front of Lexi. 

“Right, madam. I think it’s time for bed. Say goodnight to Callum,” Ben said, breaking the silence. Lexi pouted for a moment before she huffed and rushed forward to hug Callum, “Goodnight,” she mumbled, before she rushed off upstairs, leaving the pair alone.

Ben reached up to carefully rearrange his tiara, “Well, Princess Callum, looks I'm your hero for once.” 

Stepping closer to kiss Callum properly before he heard a shout of ‘daddy’ from upstairs. 

Ben decided that he could really get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is all-hail-you.tumblr.com if you'd like me to write you something.


End file.
